Sapphira in Mineral Town
by fantastarr303
Summary: Oh..My..God. Wait. This is Harvest Moon. OH MY GODDESS! Avril Sapphira  OC  is dragged to mineral town to run a farm. Magic contained because it's awesome.


_Hi people! I don't own Harvest Moon, FF6, vocaloid, or anything else!(look and seeeee)There is going to be a lot of crossovers! This is my first fanfic and I tried to make it fun as possible. It might be hard to understand. I put some space between the conversations so it would be easier to read. WARNING NO ROMANCE..._

OKAY MAYBE LATER.

Hi. I am a crazy 13 year old girl.

...

No, seriously.

My life is very different from yours.

I'd rather slay monsters than playing computer games.

Which I have been doing for years.

But running a farm is different.

Well at least I think it is..

...Do you even have any idea what I am talking about?

... I guess you don't.

Right now, I'm on my way to Mineral Town.

How did I get into this mess?

*_FLASHBACK*_

"Avril! Avril! AvrilAvrilAv-"

"WHAT!"

I looked at my best friend Gigi as if she kicked her own puppy. We were students of Crecltei Genal M. School.

..Shut up its not my fault we all have weird names.

"What?"I screamed again.

"I was reading the newspaper-"

"That's what you wanted to tell me?"

"No! Shut up and listen!"

I shut up.

"You know that place Mineral Town?"

"No."

She ignored me and went on.

"Well, Sir Hoffshentifer (Man, seriously) think you need a break from school.

You've been through tons of quests."

She was right. I HAVE been through a lot. Saving the world. beating up a cyclopes,

saving the school, killing a spider, and more. That was the hardest one yet. (Yes I have bug-o-phobia if that's even a word.)

"Well," said Gigi," I think you need a break and uh.. get away from school!"

"Do you hate me or something?"

"No! Just take a vacation..okay fine it's not a vacation"

"Your point is..."

"Well I shall declare your next quest! Go to Mineral town and run a farm!"

To me, it sounded like,

"Go climb Mt Everest and swim in the snow!"

But I heard her.

"You want me to what? WHY?"

"...I can't tell you yet."

"Nice reason"

"Now go!"

*_FLASHBACK ENDS*_

Next thing I know I'm on a boat.

You are probably wondering,'who are you?' and 'slaying monsters? Quests?'

Believe me, you don't want to know. (Umm.. yes I do.)

Keep this a secret.

My name is Avril Sapphira.

I am a brunette.

My birthday is Summer 16.

I'm currently 13.

I hate bugs.

I have musical talent.

I am NOT 100% human.

(GASP)

I am 70% magic.

The 'M' in Crecltei Genal M School stands for magic.

magic.

Magic..

MAGIC!

Yes it's real!

I might be the strongest thing (call me a thing and die) on the planet.

That's why I need this a secret.

I am a Magi-Singer.

Magi-Singers sing songs.

Well DUH..

But the songs have a magical effect.

I can turn into an esper.(Final fantasy 6)

All thanks to the blue white necklace I was born with.

..Don't think my life is perfect.

I had a terrible past.

But I don't wanna talk about it.

(aww...)

Oh shut up.

Oh and I have a twin brother named Cecil (not he one from ff4 or the other harvest moon game) Sapphi. (different last names)

He's just like me.

Powerful blah blah blah

But he's still very different from me.

He has a reddish white necklace while I have a blueish white one.

He's better at sword fighting then me.

I'm better at magic.

I am a cheerful person.

I never seen Cecil smile.

I care for him.

He hates me.

*_BACK ON THE SHIP*_

'Maybe if I die I won't have to go...'

I sighed.

I hate my life.

Am I even old enough to run a farm?

Alone?

..No I wasn't completely alone.

I have my seven year old sister Brittney.

She is like me but weaker.

I just have to make sure she doesn't turn into Brattney.(You'll see)

She also likes to burn people's ears with her songs.

"You're gonna run a farm?"

"You're gonna be a rock star?"

We're used to it.

And YOU need to be too.

_YAY! My first chapter! I'm sorry if it sucked. I kind of rushed to explain things._

_It might have made no sense but the next following chapters will be better..._

_Oh yeah, since Avril is a Magi-Singer, She is going to sing different type of songs. I don't write songs. I'm trying...give me inspiration and ideas!_


End file.
